Clue
by comptine
Summary: [AU] In this game you can't trust anyone. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was thinking about the game Clue and for some reason this it me, it's quite dark and if your not into deceit, love and death then I suggest you click the back button. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Morning of the 23rd**

The mansion was quiet. Dawn's soft beams came flowing in through the velvety curtain of the high windows. Everything was peaceful.

The knock the Master's door echoed in the empty hallways. The maid was holding a tray, filled with toast, tea and the morning's newspaper. She knew her Master was a heavy sleeper and decided to let herself in.

The room was beautiful; a large bed surrounded by curtains hid her Master. She busied herself with opening all the windows letting the crisp morning air in. She even went to the bathroom to start his shower.

Today was a beautiful day perfect for a walk around the grounds, or for lunch on the patio.

She pulled back the curtains to his bed, ready to greet the old man with her smile.

The scream could be heard through the whole house.

Master Iroh was dead. A quick bullet to the head and he was dead swept away by time, leaving only a legacy of murder, money and deceit.

A small note was found pinned to the back of his shirt flecked with his own blood.

_In this game you can't trust anyone._

_Game on._

**Afternoon of the 23rd**

There was gathering of 11 people, each having the means and the motive to kill Iroh.

His nephew was browsing the shelves of the library looking sullen, his scar seeming redder than normal.

The young artist was gazing at a painting, tracing his fingers over canvas mumbling something to himself.

My sister was sitting coy and innocent talking to the Victim's niece.

The victim's niece was completely calm laughing even in the face of her Uncle's death.

Another young man was sitting in a corner, completely silent and alone his eyes traveled around the room frequently catching the eyes of my sister.

My fiancé was talking to the Royalty; her overly done make up was something I had grown used to. The Princess she was talking to had hair of the whitest snow.

The ebony haired youth as writing in a notebook her pen flying over the page her sightless eyes not following the progress of the pen.

A girl dressed completely in black, but not as a sign of mourning, was talking to an overly bright acrobat. They seemed to demonstrate the room's mood best.

Happiness and sorrow.

I knew someone here wanted Iroh dead, and they had gotten the job done.

I coughed to get the attention of the room. All eyes flicked to me.

"In light of the death of Mr. Iroh, I have been called to investigate and find the murderer. Everyone here is a suspect, everyone here until proven not guilty is a murderer. In the following hour I will talk to each of you privately." I pointed to the nephew. "If you would follow he I'd like to ask you questions first." He replaced the book and followed me to the Office.

A large mahogany desk was placed in the center of the room. The walls were cover with numerous awards, pictures of his family and a large set of double door leading to the Parlor.

I respected the dead by not taking the place behind the desk. I grabbed a chair and placed in front of Zuko's.

My handy-dandy notepad was in my hand, a sharpened pencil in the other.

"So tell me, where were you the night of the killing?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next chapter, WAHOO!

In this particular story I'll give all the clues…so you can think it out you'll know who the real murderer is.

And ya this chapter is kinda boring but I needed the back-stories, don't worry more mystery next chapter

A note to all the people favorite and alerting without reviewing it hurts my feelings…:(

* * *

**Afternoon of the 23rd**

"I was in the kitchen eating a midnight snack."

"And is there anybody to vouch for that?"

"The cook." He said it daring me to contradict him

"And I'm correct to assume that you knew your Uncle very well?"

"We were quite close, my Father used to leave me here for months at a time, Iroh was glad he had someone to keep him company since his own son died in the war."

"So he might consider you some kind of heir?"

Zuko gave me surprised look. "Yes, in fact he was going to make me his heir, the official ceremony was on the 25th."

"I see and who was the money going to before you?"

"I'm not to sure...I think it was my Dad..." His hand twitched slightly as he said this.

"Ah I see, well thank you could you send your sister in next?"

He seemed relieved to be out of the room his sister was in only a few moments later.

His sister was wearing a red dress showing off her curves. I trained my eyes away from her chest and onto her eyes. She fingered a gold necklace at her throat and looked at me expectantly.

"Azula, can you tell me where you were the night of the murder?"

"Of course. I was sleeping in my bed."

"Is there anybody that can confirm that?"

Her eyes flashed, "Yes, my husband, Jet."

"The quiet one?" I had said this more to myself than her.

"Yes, the quiet one." She said it innocently enough.

"And you knew your Uncle well?"

Again her eyes flashed, "No Zuko knew him much better." Obviously I wasn't going to get anything else out of her.

"Ah, thank you, send in your husband."

She grinned, "Of course."

Jet was tall, well built and had a roguish charm around him. Maybe enough to fool the ladies but not me.

"So Jet where were you the night of the 23rd?"

He looked haughty "In bed, my wife can vouch for me."

"And your bedroom is just down from Iroh's did you hear anything?"

"No."

"And how do you know Iroh?"

"I didn't know him very well I came here with Azula, for the ceremony."

A man of few words.

"Hmm, send in Katara."

He grimaced as I said her name; their history together was full of lust, deceit and ended in betrayal.

I couldn't help but smile at my sister losing my mask of haughtiness. She was already a doctor, and a good one; her natural knack for healing helped her save a lot of patients.

"So Katara, where were you last night?"

"Sleeping."

"And who can prove you were there?"

"No one I guess."

"Ah, well." I hated suspecting her but at the moment she was the biggest lead, "So why were you here?"

"Zuko invited me as a witness to Iroh naming him his heir."

"And your room is just up from Iroh's?"

"Yes, but you know I'm a heavy sleeper."

"You didn't know what I was going to ask." I was disappointed; the clues were quickly building up.

"Com'on Sokka, I've played detective with you before."

"This isn't a game. Someone was murdered."

She stood in anger, "I believe the note says it is a game." She swept out of the room.

The young painter entered the room, looking as light as air.

"So Aang I believe you told me earlier you were outside last night?"

He smiled, "Yes I was having a creative block so decided to sleep beneath the sky."

I raised my eyebrows, "And you can prove you were outside how?"

"The gardener found me last night wondering if I was insane."

"Ah, and how do you know the deceased?"

"He wanted to by one of my paintings," He pointed to a beautiful landscape. "I gave it to him yesterday, he was going to pay me today."

"And how much was he going to give to you?"

His face fell, "Only about 3000$"

I looked at the painting again, it seemed much grander than 3000$.

"And I suspect you were disappointed with the price?"

"Just a bit."

A quick note on my notepad. "Thank you, could you send in Suki?"

He bowed his head and left the room running a finger over his painting before he left.

Suki grinned at me when she came in I rose to peck her on the cheek before we continued.

"So I know pretty much that I already need to know."

She crossed her legs, "Any leads yet?"

"Ya, my sister, and that painter."

She gasped, "Are you sure?"

"No in the case I'm not sure anything is for certain."

He sat in silence I knew Suki was obviously going over the leads in her mind, "Zuko asked me to have dinner with him tonight."

"What?" This tricked me out of my thoughts, "Why?"

"Well it seemed polite, are you coming?"

"No I better sleep I can't be tired on the job. You better go can you send in Yue?"

"Sure, love."

"Love."

The Princess was renown for her beauty, bright blue eyes and white hair.

She smiled at me genuinely and I smiled back.

"So…" I couldn't remember name and I had only said it half a minute ago.

"Yue."

"Yes, Yue, can you tell me where you were the night of the murder?"

"Yes, my butler, James, stands guards outside me door, I think it's rubbish but my father cares for my safety.

"And how do you know Iroh?"

"We are distantly related I think he is my uncle twice removed, he wanted me to help out with the ceremony."

"Thank you your Highness can you send in Mai?"

I bowed deeply and nodded she left shutting the door behind her.

Almost on queue rain splattered on the windows followed by a flash of lightning and the crash of thunder.

* * *

A/N there will be no pairings unless requested. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N there are some naughty words, be careful young ones

Shoutouts!

For their favs! Hanjeu, The Cookie Thief, crazyzukofangirl1280, swimgoddess96

For their Alerts! Hanjeu, Swedish15, The Cookie Thief, zeratul7

And to my AWESOME REVIEWERS, I love you all and it's your fault that this story is now priority!

Enjoy the next chapter

Remember _italics_ mean flashback

* * *

Mai was tall imposing and dressed completely in black. The lightning outside mad her dark eyes spark and made shadows that moved threateningly.

I gulped, "So uh...Mai."

"Ya?" She was quiet and spoke as if I was a mere bug, my ego was hurt and I spoke with more confidence.

"Where we you the night of the murder?"

She sighed, "With Ty Lee telling her a bedtime story." again she spoke as if nothing mattered in the world.

"Wait, what?"

Again the voice was monotone, "Telling Ty Lee a bedtime story, she couldn't sleep and she wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Uhun. And how do you know Iroh."

"I was here with Azula, and obviously Zuko needed me here as well."

"Obviously?"

"Obviously." She stood, again illuminated by lightning and left leaving me more confused than before.

One left, one left, is what I kept thinking. I soon realized as the door creaked open that this last one might be the death of me.

"Hi Cutie!"

"Oh god..."

The Acrobat dressed completely in pink, not a nice calm pick, hot, neon, horrid, explosion of pink. I blinked several times trying to get the image out of my head; the sad thing was it was out of my head and right in front of me.

She back flipped into he chair in front of me and I raised me notebook to eye-level pretending to write something.

"So Ty Lee, how to do you know Iroh?"

She giggled, "He was very nice to me, and I'm one of Azula's closest friends."

I keep my pad up try to forget her image, "and where were you the night of the murder?"

"With Mai, but I know where I'd like to be tonight."

I desperately tried and failed to get her now naked image out of my head. I'm glad Suki wasn't a mind reader, VERY glad.

"OK thanks." When I heard the door close I figured it was safe to lower my notepad.

I choked on air; in the chair was a hot pink thong.

Naked images are hard to get rid of.

Night of the 23 (Katara's POV)

I wandered the hallways still cursing myself for yelling at my brother; I knew automatically he suspected me.

Great.

I wandered by the dining room, to see Jet and Azula sharing a loving kiss over the table.

I swear if I had done it I could've punch a hole though the wall.

_------  
_

_"Katara! I'M SORRY!" Jet was outside my window in the pouring rain. It may have looked like a scene from a movie, but I wasn't taking him back._

_"GO AWAY JET! BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" I yelled out of my window. I was crying tears of fury and sadness._

_Jet had just told me he was cheating on me with Azula. As if breaking up with wasn't bad enough he was CHEATING on me! C-h-e-a-t-i-n-g!_

_And he expected me to take him back?_

_He's stupider than I thought_

_"THIS IS GOODBYE ASSHOLE! HAVE FUN WITH PRINCESS BITCHY!" I threw out our engagement ring and slammed the window and cried myself to sleep trying to fit my broken heart back together._

_------_

Again if I had no self-control the wall would've had a second hole.

"Is something wrong?" Obviously my body language showed my anger, I turned to find the painter looking concerned.

"Oh nothing, I'm Katara, Sokka's sister."

His grey eyes twinkled, "Aang, the Painter," He looked at the dinning room where Azula and Jet had progressed to a full maikout session, "Perhaps you would join me for diner, the other guests seem...occupied." He offered his arm.

I was enchanted I wrapped my arm around his, "I'd love to."

Zuko's POV

Suki was very lovely, she didn't mention the death she kept the conversation pleasant, and it was a good change from the constant depression from the rest of the house.

Our meal had composed of pasta followed by tiramisu accompanied by a bottle of Merlot.

"I'm just going to take the dishes away, but when I come back I'd love to hear more about your trip to Ba Sing Se."

She smiled genuinely; as I made my way back to the kitchen I was in better mood than ever. Even in my Uncle's death Suki was bringing me out of depression and sadness.

She was fun to be around, and of course she was soft on the eyes.

Of course I knew subconsciously all good thing must end.

This thought was predominant when I found Suki's body on my patio, blood staining her white sweater.

Shit…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

So ya...finally some Tophness I kinda forgot about her, heh oups.

And remember! The pairings still aren't set in stone, well Sokki is kinda out of the picture.

* * *

The first person I told was the last person I wanted to know about Suki. 

When I told Sokka, he didn't believe me right away he thought it was all some big joke. He didn't even want to come see. Luckily enough the maid Maria ran by his room screaming in her native tongue,

"Morti di Suki! Una casa maledetto! Una casa maledetto!"

I'm positive Sokka couldn't understand Italian but maybe Suki's name and Maria's tone of voice convinced him.

He was silent as I led him into my room. I was surprised by his will power I swear, I didn't see a single tear fall from his eyes.

I remained silent trying to lend into the wall, the situation was already awkward enough.

Sokka moved forward brushing her chestnut bangs to see her half lidded eyes. They had lost their sparkle I had seen over our dinner.

The blood from her forehead was slowly smearing her mascara, mixing a #43Charcol with her thick #93RedPlum blood.

The detective slowly bent down picker her up gently whispering, "I promised I would protect you. I'm a liar." He stood and left my room taking his dead lover.

I closed my door guiltily thanking Agni that I was still here.

**THUNK**

I was on the floor, ready for another attack. My heart was pumping and the adrenaline was kicking in.

As far as my time telling skills went I averaged about thirty minutes on the floor. When I could manage a thought I raised my head slightly to see under my bed.

I was a small stone sitting on the hardwood floor.

I wormed my way under the bed, privately thanking Maria for vacuuming everywhere.

I took another look around that showed that the room was empty.

My hand shot out and grabbed the stone and I untied the small note attached.

_You're next, Sweetie_

Maybe I'll sleep under my bed tonight.

Toph POV

"Meh. And you?"

"As good as one can be in circumstances like this."

This got a laugh fro me.

"So you're Katara? Sokka's sister?" I inquired politely, genuinely curious.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I never caught your name."

This could be a problem.

"Umm it's, uh, well." Fake names are hard to come up with.

"Wait…" I think she might've got a good look at my face. I tried to keep it hidden with bangs but the occasional person saw my face, and more importantly my "unique" eyes.

"Oh my God! I've seen you on TV! You're Toph Be Fong! I've read all your books!"

A fangirl, exactly what I need. "Can you please keep it down? Ever heard of a "low profile." I used midair quotations for emphasis.

She giggled ridiculously, "Mmmhmm I can but can I call you Toph?"

"I guess." It was a pretty common name.

"So, where do you get all your ideas? And your characters! They're out of this world!"

I wish some people would read my autobiography so I wouldn't have to answer these questions. "While mostly there based off real people, like Rachel? She's based off my mom."

I could imagine Katara staring bright-eyed at me.

"But you disappeared…and I was waiting for your next book, but here you are! In PERSON! " I could almost hear the "squee". "If you don't mind me asking: where is the next book?"

I lifted my notepad, "Here. Sadly enough all the drama tricked me out of my writer's block."

Again I imagined Katara nodding open-mouthed.

The door opening stopped the interrogation; I whispered to Katara, "Who is it?"

"My brother, he doesn't look to good. Sokka what's wrong?"

Silence.

What I assumed to be Sokka joined me on the couch.

"So Sokka, this is Toph, Toph umm Ming, Toph Ming."

Silence.

"Sokka?"

Sobbing.

"They took her." I felt the tears splatter my cheeks.

"Sokka you're not making sense." Katara joined us on the couch.

"Suki, they killed Suki." I'm pretty sure we weren't going to get another word out of him.

"Oh my God! Sokka! I don't know what to say!" Katara pulled him into a hug.

During this loving sibling moment I sat trying to remember a Suki.

I was pulled into a shuddering hug, from what I hoped was Sokka. I returned it naturally his tears wetting my shirt and cheeks.

"Um, it's ok…don't cry." Awkwardly I pet the back of his head.

"Shhhh shhh there, there." What am I doing? I'm petting the back of a stranger's head while telling him to calm down after his fiancée died.

He was still crying into my shoulder while I held him. An idea slowly occurred to me.

_Leaves from the vine,_

_Falling so slow,_

_Like fragile, tiny shells,_

_Drifting in the foam,_

_Little soldier boy,_

_Comes marching home,_

_Brave soldier boy,_

_Come marching home._

I cooed the song to him, praying that he would let go of me.

It was like calming a tiny child, the sobs became great gasps, and the gasps became deep breathing and slowly the breathing returned to a regular pace.

And still he clutched from me, as if I was his mother.

I have to admit it felt nice.

Murder's POV

"And you got the note to Zuko?"

"Yes, I threw it through the window.

"Good, who's next?"

A picture was passed over.

"Hmmm" was the response, "Tonight?"

"Midnight."

"See you later than."

"Of course."

The door creaked open shedding a tiny bit of light on the murders. The girl who had opened the door quickly closed it shouting, "Sorry!"

"Should we up the time?"

"Yes," A gun clicked, "Now."

The bullet pierced her head before she could say a word.

* * *

The direct translation or Maria's line is "Suki's dead! A cursed house! A cursed house!" 

Incase you were wondering. And if the numbers were confusing near the beginning they're describing makeup colors.

Another thing if somebody guesses who died this chapter I'll write them a oneshot, or something as such if they want it.


	5. Chapter 5

Congrads to Nerf-or-Nothing and The Cookie Thief for guessing correctly! You both win a oneshot of your choice if you want one!

Please excuse the short chapter, but worry not! Tomorrow's is all about couples! A break from this death and stuff, but I'm not saying that it will lack death.

* * *

The remaining guests sat together for breakfast, Katara and Aang were talking politely, enjoys a fresh croissant between them. Azula was talking to Ty Lee, while Mai and Jet were brooding silently. 

Toph was talking to Sokka, keeping him out of a depression with Zuko sat on the other side helping out.

"Wait a second."

Everyone was quiet; listening for what Zuko was talking about.

You know the screaming that's just never a good sign?

"Uh oh..."

Aang was first to speak, "Where's Princess Yue?"

"Oh geez."

Zuko placed his hand on his forehead, "Not again..."

"She was a Princess?" Was Ty Lee's answer.

"I better go see." Sokka left leaving the others alone, Maria's well-known screams still echoing.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed, Toph had her notebook out and was scribbling away. Katara was fingering her mother's necklace a habit that she only did when times were very rough. Aang reached for her hand and squeezed it, smiling reassuringly.

Zuko was having a staring contest with his sister, while Ty Lee stretched her curves showing.

Mai and Jet were still brooding silently.

Sokka returned closing the door behind him, "She's dead."

The tension snapped like a whip.

"It was Mai!"

"What?!"

"Ty Lee!"

"Who me?"

"No! It's the painter! He wanted more money!"

"Take that back pretty boy."

"It was the blind author!"

"I'M FLIPPIN BLIND!"

"YOu don't need to be blind to see you killed Suki, Yue and Iroh!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ANY OF THEM!"

"No! It's Sokka and Katara! They're the perfect team!"

"Ty Lee didn't want competition for Sokka!"

"FOAM!"

"It was the Butler!"

"Shuaddap, it was Jet!"

"Azula! It was Azula!"

"Come say that my face Water Peasant."

"Ohhhh she went there!"

"Shut up Sokka! Name a place and time Azula I'll take you anytime!"

"Like when Jet came to me?"

"I gave you warning Azula. You know what they say, make war, not love."

"Cat fight!"

"Umm Katara they don't say I think it's make love not…"

"NOT NOW AANG!"

"Ya back off airhead this is between Katara and me."

"AANG IS NOT AN AIRHEAD!"

"SHUT UP!" the blind author had yelled the turmoil boiled down to evil glares and sneers. "Everyone just breath for a moment."

Everyone did as they were told.

"Now I'm sure we can all handle this like ADULTS, not like bickering school girls."

Silence.

"Can we?"

"Yes Miss Be Fong." they answered together.

"Good now..."

There was a large crack of thunder, and the lights flickered off.

"Well that was sudden and foreboding."

"Way to ruin the moment Sokka."

* * *

LOLZ anyway the pairings have now been selected, Kataang, Tokka, Maiko, and Jetla. Thanks for all those who told me their opinions! 


	6. Chapter 6

"It's so dark in here, I can't see a thing."

"Oh what a nightmare!"

"Oh sorry."

She smiled; Toph and Sokka were alone in the Library listening to the rain while waiting for the lights to turn on.

"Tell me about Suki." It wasn't a request it was a demand. Toph moved closer sharing the flannel blanket between them.

"Hm, she was brave, smart, beautiful, strong and kind."

"All-in-one?"

He nodded, and then remembering her problem, "Yes, she was everything I wanted, I can't believe she's gone."

Toph felt the tears on her cheek, "Sokka it's alright here let me get that." She took her sweater sleeve and wiped his eyes, "You know what Snoozles?"

"Snoozles?"

"Everyone's got a nickname! There's Flambé, Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes, Pinky, Sparky, and The Angst Twins."

He smiled, "But what's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your nickname?"

"I don't have one."

"But everyone's got a nickname." He mocked her earlier statement.

"Fine, Snoozles, pick one."

Sokka thought for a second, "Rocky?"

"No."

"The Blind Bandit?"

She looked thoughtful, "Maybe if I pickup wrestling."

"Grasshopper?"

"No, you're really bad at this."

He snorted, "Thanks for the encouragement," he grinned stupidly, "Bat Girl."

"Take that back."

"I don't think I will. Bat Girl."

She punch him roughly on the shoulder causing him to yelp in pain, "Ouch, Bat Girl's got punch!"

"The next one's for your head!" said Toph enjoying herself.

"Only if you can catch me!" Sokka stood throwing the blanket off.

"Come'er" They ran around the room wildly laughing their heads off.

Toph managed to tackle Sokka causing him to topple over taking Toph with him.

They laughed until the position was acknowledged.

Toph lay on Sokka's chest.

"Oh um...sorry?" Toph was crimson thanking Agni for the dark.

"You know this carpet is really soft." Sokka grabbed the blanket off the couch, "I'll sleep here for a bit."

Toph nodded placing her head back on Sokka's chest, "You know what Snoozles?"

"What?"

"You're not half bad."

"Thanks…Toph."

**_--------------------------_**

"You know I'm kinda glad Iroh was killed."

"What?!"

"Oh that sounded heartless."

He hugged her, "It was a mistake, I kinda agree."

"Why?" It was her turn to be confused.

"Because." He pulled her close kissing her. They were sitting outside under a tree hiding from the rain. The kiss was sweet like fresh blossoms. "If he wasn't murdered I would have never met you." Another kiss, longer and passionate.

"Aang."

"Katara."

"Ty Lee!"

"TY LEE!"

"That's me!" She giggled happily and cart wheeled away. Katara looked furious Aang placed a hand on her shoulder, "Where were we?"

"Right here." A third kiss.

**_--------------------------_**

"My turn."

"Aw Azula, you always get shotgun!"

"Shut up and kiss me."

There was a muffled noise that turned into a groan.

**_--------------------------_**

"That's disgusting." Mai was walking by their room.

"Listening at keyholes Mai?" She turned to face a smug looking Zuko.

"Just passing be, I should be asking what you're doing here."

"I have a hobbies of listening to my sister make out."

The got a smile from Mai.

"Want to go for a walk?"

She nodded hoping he couldn't see her blush, "Where?"

"Just around you know," he gestured to the door, "away from here."

They walked down the hallway leaving out the front door, "It's really coming down."

He nodded taking an umbrella out opening it, "Want to share?"

"Hm, I don't know." She pulled off a perfect impression of Ty Lee.

He smiled genially and they walked into the downpour together under the umbrella.

After a few minutes of polite conversation Mai began shivering.

"Cold?"

"Just my hands."

He reached down and grabbed one holding it in his.

Mai had to admit; his hands were warm and soft.

Perfect hands.

* * *

Admit it, it was fluffy.

As a side note I hit 1000 page views!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The lawyer was the last thing Zuko had expected.

He seemed professional enough in his tailored black suit with shining shoes and briefcase.

For some reason when he saw Aang he, well, it was so weird Zuko still believes he was dreaming,

He was apparently a big fan of Aang's work, and when he saw Aang he began to foam at the mouth.

But it got weirder.

He began twitching, throwing his arms up in celebration before he collapsed into a pile on the floor.

Katara quickly ran over, casting a well-trained eye on him.

"He's fine, it seems he collapsed from excitement."

"Should we do anything?"

Katara stood arms crossed, "Well if we shock him he might wake up. Any ideas?"

"Cold water?" They tried ad only succeeded in soaking his suit.

"Loud Music?" He may be deaf but he remained in his coma like state.

"I've got it!" Ty Lee bent down and pecked him on the lips.

He convulsed once before opening his eyes.

Toph whispered to Aang, "I win." Aang groaned and handed over a five, "Pleasure doing business with you." Toph grinned lopsidedly

"I apologize." Foamy stood wiping his mouth on a silk handkerchief, "It's a symptom of AWS, it's not serious and should stop September 21."

'Ah's' were heard around the room, "Let's get the will."

-----------------

They sat in the foyer while the lawyer read it out.

The house and everything in it he gave to Zuko.

The overall worth of the house and the items in it was 5 million on dollars.

"And the account of 15 million..."

"15 MILLION!? AS IN DOLLARS?"

Toph whistled while Aang and Katara stared open mouthed.

He squinted at the paper, "Yes, 15 million dollars goes to Azula."

"What?"

"It says Azula, and that's it."

Silence.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Silence again, while Jet and Azula hugged each other.

"Um congrads you two."

The congratulation was ignored, "We're millionaires!"

Sokka stood, "Not quite."

The jubilation stopped.

"Why?"

"Well if you're in jail money's hard to enjoy."

"Are you telling me, I killed Uncle?" Azula almost laughed before she caught the look on Sokka's face.

"No. I find you guilty of Iroh's murder. You are under arrest."

* * *

Yes I privately ship Ty Lee/Foamy, I apologize for the short chapter, the next one will be longer.  



	8. Chapter 8

"Azula? You killed Uncle?" This was over the edge even for his sister.

"No Zuzu I didn't, but," she turned to Sokka, arms and legs crossed looking expectant, "I'd like to know why he thinks so."

Sokka grinned goofily, "Oh Azula you tried to cover your tracks but even you are wrong sometimes. I started suspecting you when Zuko told be about the will and the fortune. The fact that the ceremony was giving the money to Zuko immediately cut him from the suspects list. I also realized that if the money were not going to Zuko it would have to go to someone of kin and that left only you. Nice try Azula but no one tricks me."

She began laughing great waves of cackling, "So you have no evidence?"

"Why I'm glad you asked."

The laughter stopped as Sokka pulled a gun out of his pocket, "You can tell a lot about a woman from the contents of her purse. As you can all see, the gun clearly has Azula's name on it, along with traces of Suki's eye makeup."

For once Azula looked dumbstruck.

"Tomorrow the Police are coming to take you away. I have people watching all entrance in and out of the house. Azula you are under arrest for the murders of Iroh, Yue and Suki."

Azula stomped out of the room with Jet leaving a stunned silence behind.

"I better go see if she's alright, I mean she still is family." Zuko dutifully left to comfort his sister.

"Wow, Sokka I'm impressed!" Aang was looking amazed at Sokka.

"What can I say?" he said looking full of himself.

Toph came up and carefully kissed him on the cheek, "Good job Snoozles"

He blushed slightly, "Ya good job Sokka." Katara came over and hugged him, "I'm glad this is all over and done with.

They all nodded in agreement.

-------------------

Zuko was wandering the hallways looking for his sister.

It was finally over, he now owned the house and the murderer was going to jail.

Violent shouting erupted from a room up the hallway he stood listening to the argument, "Azula you said you'd share the money!"

"That was before."

A scream, a gunshot and Jet came running up from behind him, "Did you hear that?"

Zuko nodded pointed at the door up the way, "Do you have a weapon of some-kind?"

He grabbed a candlestick; he and Jet approached the door.

Jet mouthed, "3...2...1" and yelled "NOW!" they kicked the door open waiting for more gunshots.

Instead they found Azula, eyes red from crying and her black dress soaked.

I'm sure you can guess what was on the shirt.

-------------------

"Azula's dead."

"What do you mean dead?

"Dead, definition, no longer alive. Origin old English." Toph grinned.

"Don't be writery like that Toph."

"Whatever Snoozles."

Zuko turned back to Sokka, "Yes, Jet and I found her."

"Dead?"

"No we found her alive and then shot her. YES DEAD!"

Sokka winced, "Sorry I just can't get over the fact. Wow, my only lead, dead."

Zuko looked around the Office, it was empty save for Toph, Sokka and himself.

"Well, I did hear something."

Sokka perked up, "Mmmm?"

"She was dealing with someone, there's two murders Sokka. Two."

"Two?"

"Two."

Toph joined in, "Two."


	9. Chapter 9

Meh...

Writer's block is killing me...

ON THE PLUS SIDE!

New C2, Die Hard Tokka Fans! Join NOW!

Annnnnndd have new story idea check my profile for details if you're into that kinda thing :)

* * *

**Chapter-9**

The room was tense at best. Aang fiddled nervously with his zipper while Katara was busying herself with putting her hair in a ponytail, then taking it out, then putting it back up.

Mai and Zuko were talking quietly, their body language showed boredom but their eyes were alight.

Sokka had his notepad flipping through seeing if he had missed something.

Toph sat beside him a hand laid casually on his leg.

**Azula**

**Age: 18**

**Siblings: Zuko (20)**

**Status: Deceased, shot**

**Info: Was destined for large fortune. MAJOR SUSPECT**

**Relationship: Engaged**

_Engaged...Suki. Wait a second._

Sokka flipped to another page

**Name:**

**Age: (20)**

**Siblings: Unknown**

**Status: Alive**

**Info: Involved with Katara**

**Relationship: Maybe engaged**

He quickly looked at Katara's hand seeing a gold band incrusted with a sapphire.

_No way..._

Toph felt him twitch involuntary, "something wrong?"

He closed the notebook thinking fast.

_Engaged...suspect...painting...Zuko...Azula...gunshot...same room...ring...dead...Katara...Yue...Suki...makeup...framed…_

"Yes, I've figured it out."

* * *

Sorry, this is filler, merely tension build-up for the next chapter (Which will be posted within the hour). And yes the second suspect's name is INTENTIONALLY left out.

If by some miracle someone reads this before I post the next chapter, try and guess whodunnit? If anybody guesses correctly I grant them a oneshot of choice :)


	10. Chapter 10

You can skip this if you want,

**_Special Thanks-yous to..._**

**For Their Favorites **

_E-Zach_

_Miakoda715_

_Tang Si Ming-Yue_

_The Cookie Thief_

_Bluesskiesahead_

_Crazyzukofangirl1280_

_Swimgoddess96_

**For their Alerts**

_Harlequindays_

_Miakoda715_

_Swedish15_

_The Cookie Thief_

_Crazyzukofangirl1280_

_Kaibasgirlx_

_Zeratul7_

_**Super Special Shout outs!**_

**Nerf-or-Nothing**

FLIPPING A YOU FRIKKEN KICK PATOOTI!

Much love for constant reviews and your Tokka fic is coming to a computer near you soon!

**Zeratul7**

Omg, you reviewed every single chapter! It's was pretty much you're fault that I updated so often :) Mad love :)

**The Cookie Thief**

LOL You were always there with some shipping advice and of course your Zhaola fic is coming along swimmingly and I'll be sure to PM you when it's up :)

**Crazyzukofangirl1280**

I'm glad you enjoyed the shippings :)

**Joehalo15**

I loved seeing your reviews always full of encouragement!

**kaibasgirlx **

I loved seeing your last minute guesses but alas you are wrong, but because you are wonderful I be happy to write you a oneshot if you want one :)

Anyway, I probably missed a BUNCH of people and you all have my apologizes and deep thanks :)

And if anyone really wants a oneshot I am doing requests, just PM and I'll see how I do.

ON with the show, the last chapter of Clue

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

"So I guess that's that?" they watched the Police car drive away, an angry youth sitting in the back. Toph and Sokka were outside a sunset cascading over the massive grounds of the mansion.

"Ya, I guess so."

"So this means goodbye?" Toph's voice had lost its take-no-crap tone.

Sokka gently brushed her bangs away from her eyes, "Maybe, you never know."

"Listen, Sokka, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I've come to like you...really like you, and I feel bad, you were ENGAGED and two days later I'm already stealing you away. I just want you to know that I like you and I never meant to upset your relationship with Suki."

Sokka just stared.

_2 hours earlier_

"Jet."

He lifted his head looking right at Sokka, "What?"

"You bastard." Sokka leapt at Jet landing a punch on his cheek.

"Hey!" Aang and Zuko were on their feet forcing the brawling duo apart.

In the end Sokka's hair was out of his ponytail and was being withheld by a panting Aang, Zuko had Jet pinned to the ground.

"Sokka! What was that for?" Katara swatted Aang away so she could face her brother.

He had tears leaking out his eyes, "'Tara, it was him...he killed Suki." He attempted to leap at Jet before being pinned to the ground by Toph. She looked small but apparently packed punch.

"Explain."

Jet glared at Sokka, blood dripping out of his mouth.

All eyes were on Sokka, but he could only see Toph's face, only inches from his own, "but first Jet has to answer my questions. Why Suki and Yue? And your own wife?"

The gazes shifted from the detective to the accused. A vein throbbed in Jet's neck he attempted to look away but Zuko's eyes forced him to face him.

"Fine, you caught me. It was me all along, well...Azula and I."

Sokka grinned; he had been right, "But why?"

"We heard about the money and killed Iroh knowing it was going to Azula, the only solution was to kill Iroh before he changed the rights. After that it spiraled out of control, Suki had seen us in Zuko's room waiting for him, so we had to kill her."

Toph shook slightly as Sokka fought against her, "continue." Katara prompted, arms crossed looking like Fury herself.

"Yue stumbled upon us discussing the killings so we had no choice."

"And my sister? Why her?"

His eyes glinted, he began ranting in a mad voice, "and she wasn't going to share the money, after we had gone through so much, she wasn't sharing, and I needed the money, the solution. Kill Azula."

He began cackling while everyone stared. In a swift motion he threw Zuko on himself and whipped a gun out of his coat.

"But if you're all dead nobody will ever know." The barrel clicked and his trigger finger twitched impatiently, but his voice softened still containing a hint of his madness. "Katara please come back to me, we can millionaires, and with Zuko gone we can own all this." he gestured around the mansion.

Aang automatically moved closer hugging her before escalating into a full-blown kiss.

This was the distraction they needed. Mai sharply hit Jet's wrist causing the gun to fall, while Zuko kicked the legs from under him.

Jet laid on the floor surrounded by the group each face looking angrier than the last.

As the Police took him away he stood proudly making his madness seem concert.

Katara, Aang, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee all reentered the house while Toph and Sokka remained outside.

_Present_

Sokka was still staring as Toph faced him her eyes piercing him.

"Toph...I...Suki...well...you" He stumbled around his own tongue.

She placed a finger to his still moving lips, "It's alright, and I'll see you around Snoozles." She turned to the doors before he caught her wrist.

_What does he want? _

Toph faced him, her head tilted up, before feeling his lips on hers.

It was divine, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he grabbed her waist bringing her closer. They stood in the embrace until the sun's rays were filtered through the manicured trees.

A perfect scene, the sun setting behind them, outlining them in its colors, Suki smiling from above.

_The End._

* * *

collapses from exhaustion 

WOOHOO!

It's done! Yay! I hope this ending wasn't disappointing…

So I hoped you all enjoyed it and as an added bonus I'm planning a sequel, if anybody has any suggestions I'd love hear from you!

So here it is, the end of all ends, keep writing, keep reading and keep an eye open for:

**Clue: Trouble in Paradise**

Most likely will not have such cheesy title. OH thought just occurred, if someone comes up with a title I enjoy, I'll use it and write you a oneshot, or whatever comes to your mind


	11. Chapter 11

_New story is up!_

_Clue: Piecing it all back together_


End file.
